Reborn
by Gillesinlove
Summary: Une rupture et ses conséquences ou la transformation de deux personnages. Les ressemblances avec le passé vont-elles les aider ou les perdre ? Rating M pour chapitres à venir.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chers lecteurs,**_

 _ **J'espère que vous vous portez pour le mieux et que nous partagerons de nouveaux bons moments ensemble au travers de cette nouvelle fan-fiction. J'ai bien conscience que je ne suis pas le seul à écrire ou avoir des idées sur les conséquences immédiates du double épisode inaugural de la saison 8. Toutefois sachez que je ne lis plus du tout (à regret d'ailleurs) d'autres fan fic, donc si des idées pouvaient se ressembler cela ne serait pas dû à un plagiat. J'estime que plusieurs auteurs regardant une même série ont tout à fait le droit d'avoir des idées similaires, après tout nous voyons tous la même série ^^ c'est presque normal quand on y pense. Mais à l'instar d'une photographie d'un monument je pense que tout comme les jeux de lumières, l'écrivain par sa plume rend le style spécifique.**_

 _ **Pour la deuxième fic consécutive je remercie prolixius5 pour son admirable travail de bêta, je suis ravi que nous puissions de nouveau collaborer ensemble. Et désolé pour les spoilers vu les épisodes de retard !**_

 _ **Un grand merci à Madoka-Ayu pour son aide. Ca a été un plaisir d'envisager d'autres écrits et merci pour ton aide sur ce chapitre, d'ailleurs elle est telle que je te mets en co auteur ^^**_ _ **ainsi que pour le titre et aussi tes encouragements à l'écriture.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Bien à vous**_

 _ **Gilles**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

 _ **Rick,**_

J'étais debout là au centre de mon loft, tétanisé, effaré par les mots que je venais d'entendre. C'était comme si la terre s'ouvrait en deux autour de moi et je ne bougeais pas d'un iota. Cette expression pouvait paraître comme une hyperbole, mais à ce moment précis je la ressentais dans le plus profond de mon être. Ce n'était pas la terre qui s'ouvrait en deux, mais mon monde qui s'écroulait entièrement. J'assistais impuissant au spectacle de ma vie, étant relégué en figurant de seconde zone alors que j'étais dans les acteurs vedettes quelques secondes auparavant.

Mon effroi était d'autant plus fort que je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Comment avait-elle pu me faire cela ? Etait-ce seulement réel ? Je souhaitais de tout cœur pouvoir me réveiller comme l'on sort d'un mauvais rêve. Néanmoins la sensation était là, la peine me brûlait l'échine, mon estomac était aigre et un goût amer arrivait dans ma bouche. Je ne parvenais pas à bouger. La smorlette que j'étais en train de préparer en vue d'un tête à tête amoureux avec ma femme était en train de cramer mais je ne faisais aucun mouvement. Le détecteur de fumée installé dans la cuisine fit son office et l'eau tomba là encore je restais interdit.

J'avais beau me repasser la scène, je ne comprenais pas. Elle avait botté en touche à toutes mes questions, refusant de me donner la moindre explication. Je doutais d'ailleurs qu'un argument aurait été à même de me convaincre de la rationalité de sa décision. Un tas d'émotions affluaient en moi, sans qu'aucune ne prenne réellement le dessus. Je ne m'étais jamais amusé à imaginer comment je réagirais si un jour elle me quittait, mais j'aurais néanmoins pensé que je pleurerais. Cependant, aucune larme ne s'écoulait de mes yeux. C'était comme si l'énormité de la situation ne m'atteignait pas ou qu'elle était si invraisemblable que je ne parvenais pas à y croire encore. Pourtant j'étais triste, même abattu. En colère je dirais, contre elle car elle me portait un coup fatal en plein cœur, le broyant sous son talon. J'avais l'impression que la femme que j'aimais de tout mon être, que je pensais connaître depuis sept années était au final une étrangère. Une inconnue dont je ne comprenais pas la décision. Une intruse pourtant mise à jour par son pire ennemi, le feu Sénateur Bracken.

Ainsi avait-il raison en disant qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse en étant simplement Madame Castle ? Comment cet être abject et dépourvu de morale pouvait-il savoir cela sur mon épouse ? Comment n'avais-je pas été capable de le cerner? Bien évidemment le comportement de Kate n'était pas une nouveauté non plus, mais elle avait fait tant d'efforts, de progrès depuis afin de construire (de concert) avec moi la vie que nous menions.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle rétrograde de la sorte ? Qu'avais-je pu lui faire pour qu'elle en vienne là ? J'avais beau me répéter mentalement les propos qu'elle avait invoqués, tout cela n'avait aucun sens. L'histoire ne tenait pas debout, comme c'était le cas parfois dans de mauvais écrits ou des films bien en-dessous des séries B. Comment pouvait-elle m'aimer comme elle l'avait clamé et en même temps partir comme elle venait de le faire ? Evidemment que l'être humain était un ensemble complexe, cultivant parfois les contradictions mais là nous étions aux antipodes !

L'eau qui coulait troublait ma vision mais mon inertie était encore totale. Je me demandais même si mon cœur battait encore, comment je pouvais encore respirer alors que j'étais étouffé par les déclarations de mon épouse. J'avais le sentiment que quelque chose me touchait le bras mais je n'éprouvais pas la sensation habituellement associée à ce contact . L'eau s'arrêta de couler et je reçus quelque chose sur le visage que j'identifiai comme une serviette. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre les évènements. Ma mère me regardait affolée, ses lèvres remuaient mais si l'image était revenue, je ne captais pas encore le son, toujours perdu dans ma torpeur. Il finit par faire son chemin et je l'entendis s'écrier

\- Richard, bonté divine, mais que se passe-t-il ?

 _ **Martha,**_

Cela me faisait tout drôle de reprendre le chemin du loft ce soir. En effet, j'avais à présent mon propre appartement et même si j'avais toujours la clé, je faisais en sorte de laisser à mon fils Richard et à son épouse l'intimité de couple dont ils avaient besoin. Ce soir il leur serait d'autant plus nécessaire de se retrouver après la disparition de cette dernière pendant quelques jours, mais je tenais simplement à passer en coup de vent, histoire de la saluer, de m'enquérir de son état et de leur apporter un petit quelque chose.

J'avais beaucoup de chance d'avoir Kate comme belle-fille. C'était une jeune femme charmante, bienveillante et surtout elle rendait mon fils heureux. Nos relations étaient très agréables et j'éprouvais beaucoup de tendresse et d'affection à son égard, comme une mère pour sa fille. C'est dans cet esprit que je leur avais fait préparer un panier garni de douceurs que j'avais ramenées de mon dernier voyage en France et je savais que ces deux tourtereaux ne seraient pas contre un bon repas et un excellent vin. Je sortis donc de l'ascenseur d'un pas avenant et enjoué.

Mon enthousiasme fut freiné lorsqu'à l'approche de la porte du loft, je vis que cette dernière était ouverte, ce qui était très inhabituel. De plus, dans l'air flottait une fumée transportant une odeur de brûlé. Je m'activai donc pour faire les quelques pas me menant à la porte. Je franchis le seuil et fus arrosée par la sécurité incendie. Si à l'accoutumée je me serais ruée tout de suite pour l'éteindre, cette fois mon regard se posa sur mon fils, figé au milieu de la pièce. Je l'appelai, en vain. Pourtant au soulèvement de sa poitrine au travers de ses vêtements, je pouvais voir qu'il respirait. Si cela aurait pu me rassurer, je n'étais pas totalement sereine; cette posture ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Afin que le loft ne se trasnforme pas en piscine, j'allai éteindre l'alarme et pris dans un tiroir de la cuisine un essuie-mains afin qu'il puisse se sécher. Il mit quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits et encore, il n'avait toujours pas émis le moindre son. Toutefois, c'était inutile, j'avais compris : une seule chose au monde, du moins une seule personne pouvait le mettre dans cet état : Katherine. Il finit par se saisir de l'essuie-mains et s'épongea le visage. Je pus enfin lui demander :

\- Richard, bonté divine, mais que se passe-t-il ?

Devant son mutisme prononcé, je m'inquiétai, regardant autour de moi :

\- Où est Katherine ?

Il me regarda à la fois absent, hagard, désemparé sa voix plus grave que d'ordinaire était serrée par les émotions qui le traversaient. C'est ainsi que, le timbre lourd, il me répondit dans un murmure à peine audible :

\- Elle est partie, mère. Elle m'a quitté.

 _ **Kate,**_

Je l'avais quitté pour mieux le retrouver plus tard et penser à un avenir serein dans lequel nos futurs enfants pourraient grandir. Évidemment le risque zéro n'existait pas mais je ne voulais pas cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes. C'était la décision la plus difficile que j'avais dû prendre dans mon existence. Même celle de renoncer à résoudre l'enquête sur le meurtre de ma mère avant que Castle ne mette le nez dans le dossier, n'avait pas été aussi dur. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde et cela m'avait arraché le cœur. Son regard, son air m'avaient donné envie de faire marche arrière, son incompréhension, ses lèvres qui étaient restées muettes sous les miennes tant il était bouleversé par ce que je lui avais dit. Anéanti...

Mais j'avais repensé aux paroles de Rita « Voulez-vous qu'il meurt ? ». Depuis elles étaient revenues en boucle dans ma tête, lancinantes comme un disque rayé. Je ne pouvais pas l'exposer, c'était un combat que je devais mener seule car si je l'impliquais, il se lancerait à fond avec moi et cette fois la chance ne serait peut-être plus de notre coté. J'avais grâce à lui échappé à une balle en plein cœur, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que cela se reproduise. Certainement pas pour lui, mais il n'était pas le seul dans l'équation. Même si nous étions magiques tous les deux, comme il le disait si bien, nos actions impactaient également Martha et Alexis ainsi que tout le monde autour de nous. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mettre en danger ces personnes que je chérissais, qui appartenaient aujourd'hui à ma famille. Je devais me battre contre un ennemi très puissant. Si Loksat ou quelque soit son nom voulait m'atteindre, il lui suffisait de s'en prendre à Castle. C'est pourquoi tout devait être fait en secret, si quelqu'un devait mourir dans cette bataille ça serait moi ou ce traitre de la CIA.

Malgré ces bons sentiments, j'avais le cœur en miettes. La porte laissée ouverte était comme un appel pour qu'il me retienne. Lui qui si souvent n'avait eu que cure de mes avertissements, respectait ma demande, même s'il ne devait pas la comprendre. J'étais complètement démolie mais déterminée à en finir, encore une fois, je voulais construire un avenir sain pour Castle et moi ainsi que pour nos futurs enfants. J'allais tirer de notre amour et de ma volonté de le retrouver, la force dont j'aurais besoin pour agir. La seule issue pour moi était de démanteler cette affaire qui manifestement prenait sa source dans les plus hautes sphères de la société et du gouvernement. Mon souhait le plus cher était qu'il m'attende jusque là.

Bien évidemment, beaucoup auraient laissé faire, la situation actuelle étant en statut quo. Mais me connaissant, je savais qu'il était impossible que je vive tranquillement tout en sachant que justice n'était pas totalement rendue. Je ne pensais pas que c'était dans mon ADN, j'étais très peu convaincue par le caractère inné des choses et penchais plutôt pour l'acquis les individus devenant ce qu'ils étaient par leur histoire de vie. Ceci dit, inné ou acquis, je ne pouvais pas mener ma vie avec Castle et continuer d'avancer dans nos projets avec cette bombe à retardement qui menaçait à tout moment de nous exploser au visage. Il méritait que je sois totalement impliquée dans notre relation et cet engagement passait par la résolution de cette affaire. Quelque part, je me détestais de lui faire subir cela mais les risques encourus étaient trop grands.

Il ne le savait pas, mais en faisant mon sac de fortune, j'avais embarqué une de ses chemises. Il en avait tellement qu'il ne remarquerait sans doute pas l'absence de celle-ci. Je savais qu'il allait me manquer et même si son odeur ne me le rendrait pas, je pourrais le respirer lorsque j'en aurais envie. M'endormir avec, dans mes bras, imaginant que c'était son corps blotti contre le mien. Dans mes rêves, il serait là, m'entourant de sa chaleur, de son amour, du moins si mes rêves ne se transformaient pas en cauchemars.

Il fallait que je trouve un endroit où aller. Chez Lanie ou les gars, c'était hors de question, ça serait les exposer mon père, c'était la même chose. Je n'avais qu'une solution, celle que j'avais déjà utilisée dans ma fuite avec Vikram, mais cette fois il me fallait trouver un logement où je pourrais vivre à plus ou moins long terme sans être dérangée. Pour cela il me fallait entrer en toute discrétion dans les fichiers de la police, et bien sûr sans utiliser mes identifiants de capitaine pour ne pas être repérée comme nous l'avions été avec Vikram. J'allais donc lui demander de pirater le central pour trouver un logement saisi où vivre mais aussi enquêter en toute sécurité. D'ailleurs étant donné que celui-ci allait devenir un employé du douzième, il devrait se loger aussi. On travaillait ensemble et donc prendre une planque discrète tous les deux était de mise. L'idée de vivre avec un autre homme que mon mari ne m'enchantait vraiment pas mais il y allait de notre survie. Plus vite cette affaire serait résolue et plus vite je retrouverais les bras amoureux et réconfortants de l'amour de ma vie, mon mari…

 _ **Rick,**_

Au petit matin j'ouvris les yeux et me rendis compte que le lit n'était pas défait à côté de moi. Les évènements de la veille me revinrent très rapidement en mémoire et je grimaçai en observant la place vide à mes côtés. Je ne m'attardai pas dans mon lit. Hier soir j'avais beaucoup discuté avec mère et l'abattement consécutif au choc n'avait pas duré. Je me sentis prêt à prendre le taureau par les cornes et la faire revenir à la raison. J'avais trouvé sur le net une conseillère conjugale 2.0, une merveille au niveau technologique de l'intelligence artificielle. Il fallait l'admettre, Siri était marrant cinq minutes mais il ne comprenait rien.

J'allais reconquérir Kate après tout elle avait bien accepté de m'épouser une fois, donc on pouvait imaginer que le plus dur était fait. Il faut dire qu'elle avait été coriace, mais les proies les plus difficiles à atteindre ne sont-elles pas les plus délicieuses ? La vie avec elle ces trois dernières années m'avait plutôt montré que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Lorsque je l'avais connue, elle était un peu comme un animal rare, sauvage et blessé. L'apprivoiser avait été une entreprise de longue haleine. Il m'avait fallu entrer dans son milieu pour apprendre comment elle vivait et ensuite observer son comportement afin de parler le même langage qu'elle.

Travailler de nouveau avec elle était sans doute le meilleur moyen de la retrouver. Lui rappeler que nous étions forts et magiques ensemble, qu'avoir quelqu'un pour parler et partager était un atout. Par rapport à la première fois j'avais au moins l'avantage d'avancer en terrain connu je connaissais ses faiblesses et ses forces. Je devais juste lui réapprendre ce que nous étions, au final c'était un peu le même procédé qu'avec un amnésique.

J'allais employer les mêmes méthodes, après tout c'était un peu comme une recette de cuisine que l'on refaisait plusieurs fois lorsque le plat était très bon, s'améliorant au fil de la pratique. J'avais défini mon but, mais encore fallait-il avoir les moyens d'atteindre mes fins. Pour cela, il me fallait un accès aux enquêtes en cours. J'avais besoin d'un point d'entrée. Ryan et Espo auraient pu être des atouts précieux mais ils étaient trop sous le joug de Kate, et cela encore plus depuis qu'elle était capitaine. Elle leur donnait déjà des ordres avant alors maintenant que c'était dans sa fiche de poste, cela serait décuplé; et je n'aurais pas été surpris qu'elle m'ait mis sur la liste rouge même noire des personnes non acceptées sur les enquêtes ! Au final Lanie me semblait être la meilleure carte. Kate et elle étaient très proches, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être agréable avec moi. La sachant de service, j'allai lui rendre visite à la morgue, muni d'un thé ou d'un chocolat et d'une viennoiserie vu qu'elle n'aimait pas le café. La stratégie était en route, il ne me restait plus qu'à la mettre en œuvre et prier tous les saints pour que cela fonctionne et que l'amour de ma vie me revienne vite...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chers tous,**_

 _ **Une nouvelle fois je vous remercie de l'accueil que vous avez pu faire à cette histoire. N'ayant pas de chapitres d'avance, même si le prochain est bien entamé, je ne peux vous garantir une publication ultra régulière mais promis ça ne durera pas 3 ans comme R &S ^^ C'est toujours un plaisir en tout cas d'écrire sur ces personnages et de partager ces instants avec vous.**_

 _ **Un grand merci à Madoka-Ayu et prolixius5 pour leurs aides dans l'élaboration et la correction de cette fic.**_

 _ **A ma muse « Anytime, Anything, Always 3 ».**_

 _ **Madoka-ayu : Oui je me rappelle que ton prénom est Annie ne t'en fais pas ^^ Merci pour tes appréciations en tout cas. Comme tu le sais j'aime essayer de travailler le ressenti des personnages et oui un peu de sadisme est parfois une bonne chose.**_

 _ **Rescator : Ravi de te retrouver également** **Castle sera à la fois comme dans la série mais pas que, tout cela va s'affiner au fil des chapitres. J'espère néanmoins que cela te plaira.**_

 _ **caskett71 : Le plaisir est partagé. On va passer un peu à l'action mais le premier chapitre me paraissait essentiel pour mettre les choses en place.**_

 _ **chrisfancaskett : C'est un très beau compliment, merci beaucoup. En souhaitant que la suite te convienne autant !**_

 _ **Laetitialfw : Merci, j'espère vraiment que la suite même si différente continuera de te rendre si enthousiaste.**_

 _ **Guest : Merci beaucoup, je suis très touché. Je suis toujours surpris d'apprendre que certains lecteurs relisent quelques écrits, mais tant mieux ^^ Au plaisir de vous lire de nouveau.**_

 _ **Mistyarrow : Oui tu étais prévenue que je préparais mon retour ^^ Je suis en tout cas content de te retrouver ici aussi, en espérant que la suite et la façon de l'aborder te plairont toujours.**_

 _ **AlwaysCaskett3012 : Oula parfait ça met la barre super haut pour la suite de la fic ! Mais merci en tout cas. Je suis ravi d'apprendre que cela a été un plaisir à lire car j'en ai pris beaucoup en écrivant.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _ **Kate,**_

Il était 7h30 et j'étais dans mon bureau de Capitaine. A cette heure-ci, le poste était bien silencieux, seule l'équipe de nuit finissait son service, attendant la relève de 8 heures. Dormant très mal, notamment par le manque de Castle, j'étais arrivée au _Precinct_ à 5 heures. J'avais commencé ma journée par une séance à la salle de sports, tapant de toutes mes forces dans un sac de frappe, faisant de la corde à sauter et quelques tractions. Une douche chaude s'en était suivie. Malgré cette session assez intensive, je n'arrivais pas à éteindre le feu qui brûlait en moi. Depuis, je m'occupais de la paperasse, négligeant le café que je m'étais préparé en arrivant à l'étage. Il n'avait pas la saveur des siens, je regardais la mousse à la surface, déplorant l'absence de cœur comme lorsqu'il m'apportait mon café du matin.

A 8h30, nous fûmes prévenus qu'un corps avait été retrouvé dans l'Hudson, je me rendis donc sur la scène de crime. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais capitaine maintenant qu'on n'allait plus me voir sur le terrain. J'aimais trop cela pour arrêter et c'était selon moi une façon de continuer d'être proche de mon équipe et au plus près de leurs réalités. En quittant mon bureau, je pris mon téléphone et m'apprêtai à lancer la numérotation automatique pour prévenir Castle, mais la réalité se rappela à moi.

Même si nous avions décidé avant que les évènements prennent une telle tournure qu'il ne serait plus au commissariat comme par le passé, je savais que j'allais regretter son absence. Je considérais mon premier matin que passer la journée sans lui allait être ma mission la plus difficile. Vikram et son appel avaient amené beaucoup de changements. Non seulement j'allais devoir passer mes journées loin de mon mari, mais également tout le reste de mon temps. J'avais songé un instant rester au loft, mais il se serait très vite douté de quelque chose et aurait cherché à en savoir plus. J'avais bien conscience que m'éloigner comme je le faisais n'empêcherait pas forcément qu'il mette son nez dans mes affaires, car soyons honnêtes, c'était l'une de ses spécialités, mais au moins je contrôlais un tant soit peu son exposition.

Un petit meurtre allait être parfait pour me changer les idées. Les gars étaient briefés, s'ils voyaient Castle, ils ne devaient pas faire mention de ce qui se passait au poste. J'arrivai sur la scène de crime en même temps qu'eux. Lanie était déjà auprès du corps repêché par un bateau de plaisance. M'approchant d'elle et enfilant mes gants, je lui demandai :

\- Alors Lanie qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui ?

\- Jeune femme dans les 28-30 ans. Au premier examen, je peux te dire qu'elle n'est pas morte noyée. Pour le reste, il faudra attendre les résultats du labo.

\- D'accord, des papiers sur elle ou tout autre élément qui pourrait nous donner des indices sur son identité ?

\- Non, elle n'avait rien dans les poches.

\- Très bien, tiens-moi au courant dès que tu mets le doigt sur quelque chose.

Ayant dit cela, je m'éloignai du corps sans vie. La suite du protocole voulait que la victime soit amenée à la morgue en vue de l'autopsie. Peut-être que ses dents ou d'autres éléments nous donneraient des indices sur son identité. Pour le moment, j'allais mettre les gars sur les éventuels témoins. Ma première enquête démarrait en tout cas avec très peu d'indices tangibles. Alors que j'approchai de Ryan et Espo, Lanie m'interpella :

\- Attends, Kate.

\- Oui, fis-je en m'arrêtant.

Elle s'était relevée et à son regard, je voyais bien que son intervention allait franchir les limites de l'enquête criminelle. Son propos confirma mon intuition :

\- Tu ne m'as pas rappelée.

\- Oui ,désolée, Lanie, répondis-je en touchant amicalement son bras.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je voulais seulement savoir comment tu vas.

\- Bien, mentis-je, je suis seulement un peu perdue. Il faut que je retrouve mes repères et j'espère seulement que je ne lui pas ai fait trop de mal.

\- Je ne pensais jamais te dire cela mais Castle est grand, il sait que tu l'aimes énormément et je suis sûre qu'il va bien.

\- J'espère, répondis-je pensive. Je n'étais malheureusement pas aussi sûre qu'elle à ce sujet1.

J'avais bien vu le regard de Castle, ses yeux fixes sans expression, sa tristesse et je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire depuis. Je savais parfaitement que dans ces cas-là, pour se protéger, il était capable de tout et n'importe quoi, y compris faire l'enfant. Il devenait alors totalement imprévisible et au fond, c'était ça qui m'inquiétait le plus.

 _ **Lanie,**_

Je me changeai dans le vestiaire pendant que les employés de la morgue installaient ma nouvelle cliente. Une fois habillée, j'enfilai mes gants avant de passer la porte battante menant à la salle d'examens. Je fus surprise en voyant Castle tranquillement assis à côté de la victime.

\- Salut Lanie, je me suis dit qu'un petit thé/croissant te remonterait le moral.

\- Castle, j'apprécierais l'intention si elle n'était pas intéressée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il fit une moue outrée, se levant et disant :

\- Comment ça, on ne peut plus être gentil avec ses amis !

Son attitude me fit sourire et même si j'appréciais le personnage et que ma cliente pouvait attendre, je n'avais pas que ça à faire.

\- Castle, abrège.

\- Alors qu'a-t-on aujourd'hui ? Une noyée ?

\- Je ne te dirai rien, je te rappelle que c'est Beckett la Capitaine. Si elle apprend que je t'ai donné des informations sur l'enquête en cours, elle va être fâchée. Je ne veux ni perdre mon boulot, ni ma meilleure amie ! Alors décampe et merci pour le thé.

Il se leva de la chaise et s'en alla tranquillement. Je souris, étonnée moi-même de ma force de persuasion lorsqu'il me dit :

\- J'aurais dû me douter que je n'aurais pas ton appui, Lanie, mais au moins j'ai pris quelques clichés qui vont m'être utiles.

Alors qu'il était sur le seuil de la porte, il agita son téléphone pour me faire comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Je fulminais de rage de m'être laissée attraper comme ça et d'avoir cru le convaincre de rester en dehors de l'enquête. Je sortis dans le couloir, mais il était déjà trop loin. Kate allait me tuer si jamais il débarquait dans son enquête. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que les clichés qu'il avait pris ne lui donneraient rien de tangible. Vu le nombre d'affaires sur lequel il avait travaillé et les pistes trouvées, je savais que mon espoir était infime.

 _ **Rick,**_

Les indices que j'avais photographiés à la morgue étaient mineurs, mais j'espérais néanmoins qu'ils allaient me permettre de découvrir suffisamment de choses pour enquêter en parallèle via mon cabinet de détective privé. Depuis qu'Alexis travaillait avec moi, je pouvais tout à fait appeler ça un cabinet. J'en prenais le chemin afin d'étudier les clichés au calme. Il me semblait avoir vu quelque chose sur l'un des tatouages de la victime, mais je m'étais dépêché de prendre les photos avant que Lanie n'arrive. En arrivant au bureau, je constatai que ma fille était déjà là :

\- Hey papa, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si rapidement.

\- Le travail, ma fille, c'est le salut parfois.

Elle me regarda relativement sceptique, il est vrai que mon travail m'amenait souvent à procrastiner en ingérant des litres de café et regardant le curseur clignoter à un rythme métronomique sur mon éditeur de texte. C'était mon processus de création et je passais des heures à jouer les scènes dans ma tête, que j'allais ensuite coucher sur le papier.

\- Dis-moi, papa, serais-tu encore persuadé que tu vas pouvoir reconquérir Beckett en travaillant avec elle ?

\- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes ma chérie.

\- Le loft n'en a pas papa, et j'étais dans l'escalier lorsque tu as eu cette conversation avec grand-mère.

Je râlais plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Alexis ne m'empêcherait pas de mettre mon plan en œuvre, au contraire ses capacités à résoudre des enquêtes pourraient même constituer une corde de plus à mon arc.

\- Oui, je compte la reconquérir et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'une bonne enquête pour nous rapprocher.

\- Comment vas-tu t'y prendre au juste, car je doute que les gars ou même Lanie soient prêts à te livrer ce genre d'informations.

\- C'est là où tout le génie intervient, ma chérie.

\- Papa, tu passes encore les portes ? Etonnant dis-moi.

Sa présence était rafraîchissante et en ce moment, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. J'étais abattu par la décision de ma femme, mais ce n'était pas en restant dans le noir, à noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool, les mauvais films et des pizzas surgelées qu'elle allait me revenir. Lorsque l'on aimait quelqu'un comme je l'aimais, on était prêt à tout pour la récupérer et il était tout simplement hors de question que je renonce.

\- Figure-toi que je suis passé voir Lanie ce matin et j'ai fait connaissance avec sa nouvelle cliente, lui expliquai-je en montrant les photos prises un peu plus tôt à la morgue.

\- Papa, si Kate apprend ça elle va t'étrangler à mains nues.

\- Avec toutes ses menaces au Glock, je te signale que je suis encore entier.

Elle haussa les sourcils désapprouvant sûrement mes méthodes mais alors que je faisais défiler les photos, elle m'arrêta.

\- Attends papa, remontre la dernière photo, s'il te plaît.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose ? demandai-je excité.

\- Peut-être, transférons les photos, ça sera plus simple.

Elle se connecta à l'adresse IP de mon téléphone pour pouvoir effectuer le transfert plus rapidement, je sélectionnai les clichés volés à la morgue et ils se téléchargèrent rapidement sur l'ordinateur.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ce tatouage montre que la victime était étudiante à l'université Rockfeller. Elle est donc dans un programme doctoral ou post-doctoral ou alors il s'agit d'une ancienne étudiante.

\- Comment sais-tu cela ?

\- La phrase tatouée dans sa nuque « Scientia pro bono humani generis » est la devise de la Rockfeller University.

\- C'est en droit que tu as appris cela ? demandai-je, curieux.

\- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir, papa.

Quelque peu intrigué par le propos de ma fille, j'allais rétorquer lorsqu'elle m'interrompit :

\- Voilà je l'ai, il s'agit de Nadia Kitova, américaine d'origine tchèque, étudiante thésarde sur la dégénérescence cellulaire.

Devant ma mine quelque peu ébahie par cette trouvaille si rapide, elle me dit :

\- Je me suis connectée à l'intranet de l'université et elle était dans le Yearbook. Sur son profil Facebook, on peut voir qu'elle a un jeune frère qui vit également à New-York. Si on allait lui rendre visite ?

\- Allons-y.

Nous prîmes nos affaires et nous rendîmes à l'Université de Columbia où Andrei, le petit frère de Nadia, faisait ses études.

 _ **Trois jours plus tard…**_

\- Je sais qui est le tueur, dîmes-nous de concert.

Comme toujours lors de cette phrase emblématique de notre relation, nous étions près l'un de l'autre, les yeux brillants de la découverte. Nous restâmes quelques secondes ainsi, contemplatifs j'avais vu le bonheur d'une enquête résolue s'afficher sur son visage. L'espace d'un instant, tout fut comme avant, je vis son regard découvrir mes lèvres tandis que le mien dévorait les siennes. L'instant magique fut brisé sans doute par la rationalité. Elle s'était rappelé sa décision et le baiser dont j'avais rêvé pendant ces magiques minutes se transforma en un raclement de gorge et d'une main posée sur mon épaule :

\- Beau boulot, Castle.

J'étais déçu certes, mais voulant rester optimiste, je m'accrochai à cet instant précieux que nous venions de vivre. Comme je le lui avais dit lorsque nous poursuivions Maddox ensemble, si des brindilles étaient tout ce qu'il me restait, alors je m'accrocherais quand même. Quand on y réfléchissait, au final, la vie se résumait souvent ainsi, à des moments magiques que nous pouvions vivre avec des êtres chers, c'était cela qu'il restait. Le doute avait été infime, néanmoins je l'avais perçu. Les regards ne trompaient pas. Au-delà des mots, ils exprimaient tant de choses et ce qui s'était passé dans ses yeux à ce moment-là ne me mentait pas. J'avais raison d'espérer la retrouver, cela prendrait peut-être du temps mais j'y arriverais. Si tout était fini, nous n'aurions pas partagé cela pire encore, elle m'aurait dégagé de l'enquête. Elle ne l'avait pas fait pourtant elle en avait à présent le pouvoir, étant Capitaine. Soudain, une phrase prononcée il y a quelques années me revint en tête, « j'ai un boulot difficile, Castle, vous avoir à mes côté le rend plus léger. 2 » J'allais faire de ce souvenir mon leitmotiv et poursuivre mes efforts pour la retrouver.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu aussi. Je vais me remettre à l'écriture de la suite. Pour le moment je n'ai pas encore décidé de la longueur de cette histoire, du coup je vous lance un appel. Si vous avez envie de voir figurer certains aspects dites-le moi et je tenterai de les intégrer.**_

 _ **A très bientôt pour la suite. D'ici là prenez soin de vous.**_

* * *

 _ **Références utilisées**_

 _ **1 Passage inspiré du 8x3**_

 _ **2 " I have a hard job, Castle, and having you around makes it a little more fun." Episode 13 Saison 2.**_


End file.
